


That's What Friends Are For

by mandykaysfic



Series: 12 days of Christmas 2016 [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9219980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandykaysfic/pseuds/mandykaysfic
Summary: Katie's friend Jayde asks for help Katie's not prepared to give.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Written for lj's 12 days of Christmas 2016.  
> 2\. This could fit into the same universe as my fic 'Katie's Story', as that's where Katie has friends Jayde and Brenna and learns to dance. It takes place while she's studying to be a botanist.  
> 3\. No Stargate in this fic.
> 
> On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me  
> Two changed directions.

"All right, yes! I may have mentioned your name when I told him I knew someone who would help out." Jayde fiddled with her ponytail, studiously examining the blonde hair for split ends. She risked a quick glance at Katie's face. Sure enough, her friend was biting her bottom lip. It was a good sign; Katie would eventually give in and agree to perform for Marcus. "You're a Trekkie. He needs someone to fill the Trek spot while Shona is away. It's only for four weeks. Six tops."

"A Trek spot? What's a Trek spot? Regardless of what a Trek spot is, I'm not like you, Jayde. I simply can't get up on stage and take my clothes off. I'd be so embarrassed I'd probably fall off the stage or something."

"No, you wouldn't. You've danced on stage since you were five years old. And don't think I've forgotten that time you understudied Brenna and had to go on in her place with ten minutes notice when she fell down the stairs at the Astor."

"We were twelve, it was for our dance recital, and the Spirit of Spring was not required to remove any part of her costume," Katie responded dryly.

Jayde gestured dismissively. "I know for a fact you still have your Star Trek costume. I'll help you alter it."

"You still haven't explained what stripping and Star Trek have in common." 

"Marcus decided to run some nights dedicated to various themes. Don't ask me why, but it worked. Guys love them. We've just done 90s rock." She hummed a few bars of 'Cherry Pie'. "That was wild. Thursday nights are currently dedicated to science fiction. Shona, whose spot you'd be covering, is on twice. Once as Seven of Nine. She has some neat Borg implants I'm sure you could borrow. For her second routine she's an Orion slave girl."

"Orion slave girls are green and anyway, neither of those characters wears a Star Trek uniform," said Katie absently as she debated whether she could fall down some stairs and sprain her ankle, which would get her out of helping her friend, and be infinitely preferable to refusing outright. 

"That's okay. You can be any characters you like. Shona performs to a compilation of the most recognizable Trek music. In fact, I have it right here in my bag for you. That way you can get in a couple of practice sessions. Or you can use your own music." 

"So, are you Princess Leia? You've got the hair." Katie mimed Leia's headphone hairstyle. "Or wait, I know! One of the Doctor's companions. The theme music has a lot of scope, and the Tardis would make an interesting prop. Hmm, which one is your favorite Doctor again? Dun dun dun, dun dun dun, woo-oo," she sang in her best electronic voice.

Jayde sensed Katie was weakening as she watched her twist and twirl in time to the well-known theme. "Wrong! Marie, I've mentioned Marie before, haven't I? Marie does the Star Wars thing, complete with a flashing light saber, and Jennifer, she was new last month, has got this neat morphing companion routine you have to see to believe. So, you'll do it then, for me," she wheedled, going for some additional guilt-inducing pressure. "I'll owe you one."

"I can't possibly be Seven of Nine," said Katie, cupping her breasts. She couldn't match Jeri Ryan in that department unless she added some padding.

"You could, you know. It's all about the characterization. People will see what they want to. Besides, I already told you, it's up to you to say which characters you'll be."

"Oh, all right then, but remember, you owe me. And I'll only do it for four weeks," she stipulated.

"Thanks, Katie. You're a life saver. I'll make sure Marcus knows you can only do four weeks. You start on Thursday."

~ * ~

Bursting with curiosity, Jayde made her way to the back of the room. Katie was on next. She'd turned down Jayde's offers to help with costumes and routines, and then Jayde had missed Katie's rehearsal by ten minutes. Katie had arrived backstage while Jayde as Columbia tap-danced and removed her clothes to a medley from the Rocky Horror Picture Show. She hadn't managed to catch up with her since coming off stage.

Her eyes opened wide and her jaw dropped as Katie entered wearing a cleverly made Ferengi head piece and very little else. 

"Katie! Really? Of all the Star Trek characters, you chose a...a...a bumhead," Jayde moaned to herself.

Her sharp eyes spotted the flesh-toned body suit. Okay, so Katie wasn't actually naked, but what was she going to take off? This was a strip club. 

Katie's hands caressed her big ears, metallic green painted fingernails glinting in the lights, as she moved to the music. Jayde wasn't familiar enough with the franchise to recognise Oo-mox when she saw it, but a group of men sitting close to the stage obviously were. Three were actually wearing Starfleet uniforms, one wore Jedi robes, while another must have been sweltering beneath the long knitted scarf that proclaimed him a fan of Tom Baker's Doctor Who. 

"Idiots," she muttered. Did they think they were at a convention? 

The last thing Jayde expected was Katie pulling on a pair of elbow length, black lace, fingerless gloves, followed by some more ear-touching. Stockings were rolled up her calves, over her knees and half way up her thighs, to the accompaniment of whoops and hollers from the fanboys. A costume skirt and top followed by a load of gold jewellery were next and Katie danced off the stage, fully clothed.

The End!

Epilogue

Katie's reverse strip proved more popular than anyone anticipated. Instead of being fired, (as she'd initially planned when she had the idea), she finished her four week stint with her hardcore group of fans coming in costume every week. Shona returned to find she was expected to ride the mechanical bull Marcus had installed for his next planned theme - Country and Western. 

Really the end.


End file.
